Travis Browne vs. Mychal Clark
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. They clinched early. Browne kneed the body and again and again and again and again. They broke. Browne landed a body kick. Excellent. Four thirty-five. Browne landed another body kick and another, got the kick caught and ate a right and Clark got a basic single to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Clark landed a right and a left. Another short but hard right. Browne regained guard. Three thirty-five. Browne turned for a beautiful armbar attempt there. He had it. Three fifteen as he let it go back to guard. Clark worked the body and landed a hard pair of lefts. Three minutes. Clark landed a right hammerfist and a right hand as well. Clark landed a pair of lefts, the second resembled an elbow. Two thirty. Clark landed a right. Browne locked up another armbar. Clark escaped and had the back. Browne rolled and reversed landing on top with two fifteen. Clark was trying to hip up. Two minutes as they stood and broke. Clark blocked a high kick. Clark missed a spinning back elbow/fist. One thirty-five left. Browne landed a leg kick. Clark seems gassed. He blocked a hard feint kick. Browne got a trip to half-guard. One fifteen. One minute. Browne landed a big right elbow and another, I guess they're legal in non-tournament bouts, yeah they are. Sillyme. Thirty-five. Clark was trying to hip up again. Fifteen as Browne pinned the arm with his knee. He landed a pair of rights in under. A nice right elbow landed. The first round ended. Close round. I'd have to give it to Browne but very narrowly. The second round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Clark landed an inside kick. Clark pressed forward briefly missing a Superman punch. He blocked a high kick. Four fifteen as he blocked another. They clinched. Four minutes as Browne kneed the body three times. Another pair of hard ones to the face. Three more to the body, three more to the face. Great Muay Thai there. Another to the body. Three thirty-five as Browne broke kneeing the face. Browne landed a hard inside kick that caught Clark off guard even as Clark landed a big uppercut stepping in. That was a wicked kick and a wicked punch. Three fifteen. Browne landed another hard leg kick. Three minutes. 'Hands up, Travis.' Browne landed another inside kick and a blocked body kick. Clark slipped after that but stood. Clark blocked a body kick and landed an uppercut. Two thirty. Browne landed a big right hand. Two fifteen. Browne shot for a telegraphed double and STILL got it to half-guard. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Browne's just hugging the hips here. Now full half-guard. One fifteen as the ref stood them up. Justified standup there. Browne worked another double and got it immediately to half-guard. One minute left. Browne landed a short left to the nose. Thirty-five. Browne landed a left in under. Fifteen left. Clark worked a kimura from the bottom. The second round ended. 10-9 Browne easily that time. The third round began. Both men seem tired. Four thirty-five. Clark stuffed a pathetically pitiful double attempt. Four fifteen. Browne landed a weak leg kick. Clark landed a right hand and another and a right hook. Clark stuffed a double landing an uppercut. Four minutes. They clinched. Clark landed three uppercuts inside. Browne kneed the body twice. Another. Three thirty with another. Another. Clark replied with three of his own breaking. Brown shot for a single. Clark sprawled stuffing it. Three fifteen. He turned to take the back. Five lefts in under there. Browne rolled. Clark kneed the body hard. Browne regained half-guard desperately with three minutes. Two thirty-five. Clark landed three hard left elbows. Two fifteen. Clark landed a left elbow. Two minutes. Clark mounted. One thirty-five. Clark was tired as well, just not as tired. I was mistaken. Clark landed a hard right hammerfist. One fifteen. Clark landed a pair of right hands and another. One minute. Clark landed a pair of big right elbows. He landed another there. Thirty. Browne tried to wall-walk. He escaped pushing off the cage to side control. Fifteen left. He landed four left elbows. Clark turtled up eating another pair. 10-9 Clark. 29-28 Browne overall. Oh wow the ref was ZZ Top guy. Mike Beltran. 29-28 unanimously for Browne.